Where I needed to be
by TheSimplestLove
Summary: "I was once told that I had a tendency to be in all the wrong places at the wrong times throughout my life. I always thought the day Bella ran to me in that wedding dress, demanding I drive her away from her wedding was just another one of those times. But I realized now years later that, that day was the first time in my life where I was exactly where I needed to be"
1. Chapter 1

**YES YES I KNOW. I have no business writing another story when I have so many that I need to finish but. I NEEDED to write this I got so excited that I just couldn't stop and besides. Most of my stories should be done by the new year. I just really had to write this one. Don't hate me. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

Emmett P.O.V

_And it's a long day livin' in Reseda  
>There's a freeway runnin' through the yard<br>I'm a bad boy 'cause I don't even miss her  
>I'm a bad boy for breakin' her heart<em>

I watched as Jasper sang the song I had written for him on the stage in the bar. There were hundreds of people that came out to see him perform just like I knew there would be. I nodded my head softly to his perfect strumming of the chords. As I sat in the back corner alone with my bottle of beer. My blackberry pinging endlessly as it did ninety-five percent of the time. Jasper caught my eye and I smiled at him letting him know he was doing good, which he was.

_And I'm free, free fallin', fallin  
>And I'm free, free fallin', fallin<em>

_All the vampires walkin' through the valley  
>They move west down Ventura Boulevard<br>And all the bad boys are standing in the shadows  
>And the good girls are home with broken hearts<em>

I was Jasper Cullen's agent/ Songwriter. I wrote every song he performed and I had single handedly created him. I don't mean that in a cocky way at all. Jasper was a talented kid who could sing but when he came to me. That was it. I'll never forget the day the young twenty year old kid broke into my house in New York through the fire escape. He told me everything. How he was literally just a kid that wanted to sing, and how if he didn't get signed to a record label in a few days he was going to drop everything and follow his fathers' wishes and go to school for medicine. He was desperate, panicked and his whole life depended on me in that moment. I once had a girlfriend who told me that I just tended to be in the wrong places at the wrong times, when I found her cheating on me. The day Jasper ended up in my penthouse apartment just happened to be one of those times. Part of me really doesn't understand why I said yes, or why I signed him in the first place. It was only later when I saw him strum that guitar that he refused to upgrade for a better one that I realized why. I saw myself in Jasper. The kid who literally just wanted to play his damn guitar all day and perform for people, who loved the feeling of hearing a song come to life… of hearing a crowd come to life. It was the reason why I left the small town Forks when I was sixteen and moved to New York.

"He's so hot." I heard a girl say in the back as she recorded Jasper sing. I smiled and continued to lose myself in my thoughts.

I was sixteen and I loved music and all I wanted to do was sing for people. I lived in a small town in Forks Washington. To an alcoholic asshole for a father and a mother who was so kind it was her main fault, music was my way out and when I performed in Seattle one night and a man approached me about a record deal. I nearly drove myself out to New York. The label just wanted to meet me… see how they liked me, see what I sang, how I sang it, how I spoke. No one ever thought they'd sign me that day… but they did. I never went back to Forks my mother flew to and from to care for me, because well I was a minor and to be honest. Me getting signed wasn't just a break for me… but a break for her too. Those days with me in New York were the only times I saw my mother genuinely happy… because my father wasn't there of course. A Year of playing in crappy bars and crowds who didn't really care about what I was singing and I left my label and joined a new one. That changed my life. I was seventeen about to turn eighteen when my first album would drop with my new label and something I never thought to happen… happened. My name was everywhere my music was everywhere and I had gotten my first platinum album. After that everything was a whirlwind. World tours, and award shows, and celebrity parties and celebrity girlfriends … somewhere in all the touring and the primping and prodding of my image I … lost my song. I lost the urge to sing. It came to a point where I wouldn't show up to shows, obviously my publicists would tell them I came down with something. They'd never tarnish my image. I made the label too much money for them to allow myself to destroy what people think of me. It was my fourth platinum album that I let my label know I would be leaving as my contract was done. It wasn't a shock to anyone at the label… but even though my actions proved that I hated what I was doing… It was a shock to me. This is what I always wanted and I was just walking away from them after years and singles of success.

It became a big deal in the media, people thought I was leaving to join a new label, or that I had problems with the people there. But in actuality to this day Aro Volturi the man who signed me, became a real father figure and changed my life for most part the better. Still always says that I could go back to the label whenever I want to start making music again. I'll never forget when I told him I was leaving.

"_You know Emmett… Sometimes this happens. Fame is different. You come with something your passionate about something that makes you feel whole and then somewhere in all the glitz and glamour you wonder what the fuck you're doing in another hotel room living a life that lost it's purpose… It's a common story for people like us. Anytime you find the drive to sing again don't hesitate to call me. Don't hesitate to call me for anything… you know I'm here if anything." _

Aro was right about one thing. It's a common story for people like us. I always tried to sing again or even tried to write a song for me again but it just didn't work. I still loved music which is why I started my own record label with Aro's help and would sign people I obviously thought were talented. But Jasper was the first person out of all the teeny bopper kids I had signed that looked just like him that I really actually saw something in. I signed him because I didn't want him to lose his song like I did.

_Like so many people do. _

I'm taken out of my thoughts when there's an eruption of applause and I clap also and leave my table of one to go meet Jasper back stage. He takes his guitar off and hands it to his assistant.

"How was it."

"It was great." I said as I fiddled through my blackberry.

"Did you see what I did at the end with the chords?" He asked excitedly as we walked through the back entry way with his security team to ward of the crazy fans. Girls were screaming as we exited. Jasper being a 24 year old playboy who got distracted by anything he could stick his dick into stops listening to me to sign autographs of hot girls passing by. I rolled my eyes and when he was done taking numbers he came over to me and I rolled my eyes. He laughed.

"Man I'm only going to be 24 once."

"You said the same thing when you were 23 for a year. Grow up." I said looking at my phone. He just laughed as we got on the tour bus and he passed out on the comfy leather chair. Propping his feet on the glass table.

"Alright man lay it on me." He said.

"Next show is in Connecticut and then the one after that is in Washington that's where I'll meet you two and we'll get on the plain to start the second boot of the tour." I informed him while his assistant got that all in her blackberry because even though I told him. Jasper would not remember. His assistant Alice was his entire brain.

"Alice did you get that?" He asked softly. She giggled looking at him passed out.

"Yes Jasper I did." She said going over to the mini fridge and handing him his favorite drink. He opened it and looked at her.

"You're a gem Mrs. Brandon sent from heaven to guide and protect me." He said tiredly as he looked at her. She was blushing and I rolled my eyes again.

"Don't I know it." Alice said softly before she disappeared to her room on the bus. Jasper grunted as he took a gulp of the energy drink.

"Do you know I rub it out to her every night? I'm Jasper fucking Cullen a rock star I could have every girl I want but here I am masturbating to my assistant that won't give me the time of day." He groaned on the couch.

"Have you tried asking her out?" I said like it was the most obvious answer.

"No… But she told the hooker of a wardrobe lady that she could never date me cause I'm a "Play boy" He said making quotations around playboy.

"Well you are." I said bluntly.

"So!" He said annoyed. I again rolled my eyes.

"Anyways. I'll be leaving now hopefully when I see you in Washington your ego will be gone." I said getting up and slapping him behind his head. To which he just grunted. I left the tour bus and went to my Lamborghini that was parked right beside it. I got in and immediately called back the missed call I had.

"Hey asshole where've you been." Said Tanya's voice. I chuckled as I started to back up and speed down the street.

"Believe it or not I've been busy."

"Whatever. Is it true your coming back to town?" She asked.

"No I'm going to Seattle to sign a girl group and that's it."

"Don't be a dick… come see me." She said as I heard screaming in the background.

"Mommy Tara hit me!"

"Tara don't hit your brother." Tanya yelled at her daughter before she put the phone back to her ear to talk to me. I laughed.

"How are my godchildren?"

"Their pains in the ass and you're a horrible god father. You never see them."

"I know I know." I mumbled rolling my eyes.

"I mean it Emmett you better come see me and for more than four hours." Was all she said before she hung up the phone? I laughed shaking my head as I hung up the phone. My ex-girlfriend Tanya was seriously something. She was my first love and first girlfriend really we broke up when it was obvious to both of us that I was never coming home. We tried to make it work I would fly her down to New York. She even lived with me at a point. But it didn't last long. Tanya loved Forks and she always would. Forks is where she's meant to be. And I was in New York where I thought I was meant to be, and even though she asked me on numerous occasions to come home. I never did. But she got over me and I got over her she married Alec and they had two kids. It was great that way. I was making the long drive to Seattle to go sign a group called M8nineteen. Weird name but they were talented. I would be in Seattle for a week and then I'd be meeting Jasper and we'd fly out to start the European boot of the tour. I shouldn't even be with him as much as I was but being his song writer, best friend and emotional crutch. He demanded I was with him 90% of his life. I didn't mind to be honest. Jasper was a handful which is why he had a handful of people managing him. He kept me distracted from a lot of things. It was like having a grown up kid.

I stopped at the Seven eleven to get twizzle candy and a coffee. When I started to drive down a main intersection I realized my passenger side door wasn't closed properly so I reluctantly got up and out of the car to fix the door. I was so preoccupied in making sure everything was ok with the car that when I heard people yelling. And a huge amount of photographers going crazy people kept saying _She's not going through with it. _I was really confused. It was when I looked over that I saw a church. One of the most elaborate churches in New York the front steps were filled with photographers and people were going crazy as the doors opened to reveal by far the most beautiful female I had ever seen in my life. She was in her wedding gown and that's when I took that in… she was running away. She was a runaway bride. I started to laugh at how funny the situation was but then I stopped myself when she was blocking her face from the paparazzo's. She looked so helplessly beautiful I felt bad for her. And this was where my exes theory came in, about me being at the wrong places at the wrong times. Because I'm sure if I wasn't there this girl would get pulled back in by someone have a long talk with them and would have gone through with this wedding. But I was there and I did see how beautiful she was in that dress, and how much she didn't want to go through with this wedding. And much to my dismay… she saw me too. She ran towards me across the street the cameras still clicking wild. As she ran towards me she was yelling.

"Drive me out of here!" She yelled getting into the passenger side of my car. I was now a subject to the cameras as I closed her passenger side door and got in the drivers' side. People were now filing out of the church and screaming her name.

"BELLA! BELLA SWAN! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" a woman yelled that looked so much like her I knew it was her mom. A man who I could only pin as the groom ran up to my car to stop us from driving away. The camera men were having a field day.

"Bella if you do this…. You will regret it" He said so darkly to her. Looking at her through the windshield with a demonic look in her eyes. She shivered and I knew she was scared of him. It pissed me off to say the least. So I reversed the car and sped away and let her do her breathing exercises for twenty minutes, and she realized what she just did.

"I'm not married." She said softly with a voice that sounded so beautiful it made me want to sing. As we drove and she ripped off a tiara that looked rather expensive. She tossed it in the backseat and passed her hand through her curled hair. Messing it up to make it less polished and more wavy.

"No you're not." I said speaking for the first time. She looked at me taking little breaths and then she lost it.

"I just ran out on my wedding to Jacob Black… If my mom and dad don't kill me he will." She said as she started breathing hard. "My life is so over." She said as she touched her forehead.

"How old are you?"

"23."

"Your life barely started." I said as I scoffed.

"You don't get it Jacob he gets… angry."

"He beats you." I said knowingly. Maybe it was hearing it out loud black and white plain and simple that made her start to cry… or maybe it was the whole situation that made her cry.

_To this day. I never asked her. _

"It's not so bad." She said as she cries. "You know … I can take it. He doesn't like to bruise me because he likes my body so it's not … so bad most of the time." She said softly as she cried.

"I'm not bringing you back there." I said to her.

"I have to go back. My money is at home, my clothes, my life." She said.

"I got lots of money, and in turn you can get lots of clothes. I'm not bringing you back to him." I said firmly. Not knowing why I was so protective of her. I think it was because I saw a little bit of my mother in Bella….What if Esme had the choice to not marry the guy she knew she wasn't supposed to. What if on her wedding day she was offered a way out. To this day I think I did it because I thought if I saved Bella… I was saving a part of my mother. But I know that that's ridiculous because to this day my parents are still married… happily.

_But that's a different story for a different night. _

"The only other person would be my older sister Rosalie but… She lives in Seattle with her husband and I haven't spoken to her in a year." She said I shrugged.

"Well… I was on my way to Seattle anyways so Seattle it is." I said as we sped down the highway now. She rested her head on the seat and sighed.

"My dad is probably so mad at me." She said quietly.

"Why would they be mad at you? I'm surprised they still want you to even marry that abusive asshole." I said she looked at me and I got it. "They don't know do they." I said quietly.

"You are one of the only people who knows what really happens with me and Jake… besides me and Jake." She said looking out the window.

"Who's the other one?" I asked.

"Rosalie… That's why we stopped talking. She got mad at me when I wouldn't leave him. And she hates our parents and they hate her so… We just don't speak anymore." She said quietly.

"Why doesn't she get along with your parents?" I asked Bella laughed.

"Because my parents were forcing her to marry a guy named Mike Newton who she really didn't like. And my parents told her if she didn't marry him she'd be cut off. So then everyone thought of course she'll get married she doesn't want to get cut off." She said with a little laugh. "The day of her wedding to Mike she got on the back of a big black Harley that belonged to our pool boy Edward Cullen. And she married him that night in Vegas." She said looking at me. I laughed.

"You Swan women can't be tamed huh?" I said and she giggled.

"My parents never forgave her. She never came home. She has a happy life. Edward's a music producer and she's a stay at home mom… just like she always wanted."

"Producer maybe I know him?" I asked her.

"You're in the music scene?" She asked.

"Yeah I have my own record label I used to sing though… One of my hits was-

"Gravity." We said at the same time. I nodded and she smiled at me tilting her head.

"I loved that album when I was in high school…Emmett Cullen I almost didn't recognize you….Why don't you sing anymore?" She asked. I just chuckled at her question. It was one I got asked often.

_But this was the first time that I had given an honest answer when being asked. _

"I lost my song." I said quietly she narrowed her eyes at me. "I just lost the drive to sing… all the songs no matter how different they were sounded the same." I admitted to her.

"Maybe you'll find it again." She whispered to me.

_To this day I never told her that her voice made me want to sing again. _

"Maybe." I said as we sped to where we were going.

By the time it was midnight. Bella and I were all over the internet. It was only as I read the article that I actually took in who she was. She was the daughter of Rene and Charlie Swan. Charlie owned a bunch of shit all over the place and Rene his wife used to be a playboy bunny. They've been married for like a hundred years she's one of the richest families in New York. I now understood why there were all those camera men outside the church. Bella was asleep still in that wedding dress and when my phone rang throughout the car. I answered it as I dove. Jasper's voice wafted through out the car.

"Dude when I told you to get laid I didn't mean kidnap a bride to do it. I thought maybe you'd go to a strip club like everybody else." He said. That woke Bella up immediately and she looked at me amused as she rubbed her eyes.

"Is it that bad?"

"You are literally all over the internet right now. Like it's ridiculous people are having a field day." He said.

"Shit." I muttered.

"Look all I'm saying is if you don't want her give her to me. She's hot as fuck. I mean she's wearing a wedding dress and I can see her fine ass-

"Thank you Jasper." Said Bella's soft voice cutting him off. The other end of the phone went quiet and I smirked.

"Oh… You're driving with the bride you stole. Of course the phone would be on speaker….Hey Bella Swan how's it going? Feeling good?" He said and I laughed as I spoke.

"Goodbye Jasper." I said hanging up the phone as I pulled up in front of a huge modern house off the highway. We were way away from New York at this time.

"Where are we?" She asked as I cut the engine.

"Reinforcements." Is all I said as I got out of the car and she followed me. I walked up the steps to the house I once used to live in and I knocked on the door with my signature knock for old time's sakes. To let her know that it was me. She opened the door confused and when she saw me with a bright smile and Bella in a wedding dress she narrowed her eyes at me.

_Nina Webber was a girl I dated some years ago. She was a pretty serious girl too because we had moved in together and we- well she talked about us having kids and getting married. When she realized touring was my life and I wasn't ready to be married we ended things, and she kicked me out of the house. But once we talked about it, there were no hard feelings. _

"Emmett Cullen?" She said I smiled.

"You said come visit right?" I said.

"Yeah when I said come visit some time I thought hey maybe you'd let me know in advance and I definitely didn't mean bring the heiress you stole on her wedding day." She said looking at the two of us.

"Nina I need your help." I said. Bella spoke.

"Wait thee Nina?" Bella asked. Both of us narrowed our eyes at her because I knew I'd never mentioned Nina to her.

"What?" I said.

"You know" She said before she started singing. "Oh Nina you should go Nina cause I ain't ever coming home Nina oh won't you leave me now. And I've been living on the road Nina but then again you should know Nina cause that's me and you both Nina oh won't you leave me no-

"Yeah, Yeah I'm the Nina from the song." She said as she glared at me. Letting us into the house.

_Nina never forgave me for that part of our breakup. The song I wrote about her. That let everyone in on the fact that we were over. Even though it was years ago. _

"I've apologized for that song so many times I'm not even going to try anymore." I said with a grunt.

"You're good at not trying." She said to me crossing her arms with a sarcastic smile. Bella just looked at the two of us with her arms crossed and a smirk in the dress.

"Do you guys need to be alone?" She said.

"No." We both said to her. Nina smiled at her.

"That's an amazing dress by the way." Nina said to Bella. "It's a shame no one got married in it." She finished with. Bella turned to look at herself in the large mirror that was by the entryway.

"I just want to take it off." She said softly.

"Exactly why we're here she needs clothes. Cause we have a long drive ahead of us. And all her money is back in New York with all the ruckus and if there's anyone I know with a shit ton of clothes they don't wear… it's definitely you." I said sweetly to Nina who rolled her eyes.

"I'm only doing this because I think you're a cool girl. I'm doing this for you not for him." Nina said to Bella being as stubborn as when I had first been with her. Bella just laughed as Nina took her hand and brought her upstairs. I took this opportunity to look around the house that once was mine. I went into the living room and smiled at how much it changed. One thing didn't though. The fireplace. I walked over to it but got distracted by a familiar jangling sound.

"Marshall!" I said amused to the little dog that ran to me. I laughed as I picked it up and it started to lick me. When I lived here I had always hated this fucking dog. It annoyed the hell out of me it would rip up my documents, sleep on my side of the bed and interrupt Nina and I when we'd be having sex. With the dog in my arms I looked at the fireplace and saw the picture I was looking for. The picture of Nina and I at Grammy's that one year. The year we were at the peak of our relationship… the best part. The picture was of us sitting down she was laughing uncontrollably as I tickled her side. Jasper took that photo. It always made me smile. Even now that she was engaged to be married this picture was still up and I knew why. It wasn't because she wanted me back… or even because she missed me. Because Nina was a lot like me she liked to remember the good times. She lived on the memory of good times… just like I did.

"Ok." Said Bella from behind me with a clap of her hand. I turned to look at her to see her in skinny jeans her long red-brown down in waves. She was wearing a black hoodie and she had a duffel and suitcase of clothes Nina had given her. They were both standing there.

"She's all already to go. Come here Marshall baby." Nina said and just like that Marshall left my arms and went to her.

"That dog was always a traitor." I mumbled and Bella giggled. Nina and I were looking at each other and Bella got the gist.

"Ok well I'll take this to the car… Nina thank you so much." Bella said and Nina grabbed her into a hug.

"We have to go shopping one day." Nina said and Bella nodded in agreement.

"When all this blows over. Me, you Soho… And I know the perfect place for you to get your wedding dress." Bella said. Nina smiled and Bella took the duffel out to the car and it was just Nina and I as we walked to the front door. She looked out at Bella who was now sitting in the passenger side waiting for me to say my goodbye.

"I hope you know what you're doing." She said softly.

"I do."

_I didn't. I still don't know why I did half the things I did that day. _

"Seriously you have to be careful with her she's really fragile right now." Nina said.

"I know… Don't worry I'll take care of her."

"Good but don't forget to take care of yourself." She said I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Take care Nina." I said turning to go sway.

"Bye," She said and just to piss her off which I loved to do. I started humming the song Nina. And she flipped me the bird with a smile as she slammed the door shut and I know she heard my laughter. I got into the car and Bella looked at me.

"Still love her huh?" She said and I shook my head.

"No not love but… care definitely yeah. I'll definitely always care for her." I admitted out loud. Bella looked at me softly.

"I barely know you and I already feel you're a really good guy." She said quietly.

"I try." Was al I said with a smile as we started to drive.

_To where we both needed to be. _


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett P.O.V

"So let me get this straight you're not getting married?" Asked the confused voice of my mother as I washed my hands in a hotel sink.

"Correct. I am not getting married in Vegas to Bella Swan. I helped Bella Swan run away from her wedding, She is related to a girl named Rosalie Swan who got married in Vegas." I explained to her slowly knowing she got all the articles on the situation all mixed up.

"Well… how is she? Is she ok?" My mother asked me. I turned to look at Bella who was out in the balcony looking at the stars and I knew that she was crying.

"No she's not. I'm going to go be with her ok?" I said quietly. My mother laughed softly.

"I don't know Emmett Cullen" She said

"What?"

"Remember when you performed in Seattle and Aro saw you right before he was about to leave…. And it wasn't even your time to go on." She said. I smiled.

"How could I forget?"

"I just… you always find yourself in situations that you're not supposed to be in… and it always works out for you." She said.

"Mom if you're saying me and this girl-

"I'm not saying anything… I'm just pointing out to you… that you're getting older and you can't run from love anymore… There's no more excuses." Is all she said. I laughed.

"Mom this girl just away from her wedding I don't think she wants one any time soon." I said with a laugh my mother just grunted.

"Excuses, excuses." She said. I laughed. "Oh look your fathers' here did you want to-

"No it's ok." I said cutting her off before she could ask. She sighed a little bit but she knew better than to say anything. She and my father were "Working on their marriage problems" and she just wanted me to accept that. But I didn't there were no marriage problems. The only real problem was him, the slimy bastard.

"Ok." She said softly her heart breaking. She wanted me to forgive my father. But I would never do that.

"Night." I said softly hanging up the phone. I walked out into the balcony where Bella was sitting, crying. I went and sat beside her. She kept staring at the stars.

"I don't ever want to go back to New York… I don't ever want to go back." She said softly as she cried. I wrapped my arm around her and she cried into my shoulder.

"You don't ever have to go back." I whispered to her as I held her.

"I'll go anywhere you bring me I swear to God I'll start over anywhere. But I can't go back to New York to live. I _hate _my life there. I don't want to own Swan Corp. I want to be a mom and interior decorate. I don't want anything to do with the family business, half my friends are fake and the other half are stupid. I just want to move to a small town with a nice big house and just… I don't know" She said softly. I held her to me.

_This was when I did something. I didn't think I would ever do. _

"I'm going on a European tour with Jasper in a week." I said she looked up at me. "If I bring you to your sisters' and you decide you still want to start over… You can come on tour with us. I mean you might be bored. It's really just me managing him and keeping him out of trouble while I manage the company. You can think about what you want. You might get along with Alice." I said and she nodded her head with a soft smile.

"Thanks Emmett… After I see my sister we'll see what happens." She said and I nodded my head before I gave her one last squeeze and went into the bedroom. I turned on the television laying on the bed just to give her some space out in the balcony, the space I knew she needed. I groaned a little bit when I read the headline.

"_Bella Swan and Emmett Cullen? A secret affair?" _

The gossip reporter said standing in front of a picture of Bella getting into my car.

"_Where has Jacob Black gone? What was the big reason behind why the fairy tale wedding never happened? Stay tuned for tonight's show." _

Just then Bella walked in. When she saw the television screen she groaned a little bit and instinctively I turned it off. She climbed onto the bed and rested her head against the dashboard.

"You can watch it if you want. I don't mind." She said softly.

"No, No it's ok." I responded and she nodded. It was quiet for a while but a comfortable silence before she spoke.

"You ever think you'll start singing again?" She said sitting up. I chuckled.

"No. Singing again hasn't been a thought for a while. I've just been so hands on with Jasper." I said turning to lay on my back.

"What's his story anyways?" She asked.

"Long story short he broke into my house through the fire escape begging for a record deal. And I gave him one." I said with a little shrug. She laughed. It was quiet again before she spoke.

"You know how you feel when there's a weight lifted off your shoulders and you feel like you can just do anything." She said to me.

_I wanted to tell her that being with her in that hotel room is what gave me that feeling. But I knew that I probably shouldn't have. So I gave her a half truth. _

"I used to feel that way when I was singing." I answered.

"And you just gave it up?"

"I told you… I lost my song. It didn't give me that feeling anymore after a while."

"…I think maybe it's because you just lost sight of what's important." She said softly.

"I think so too, come on lets go to bed." I said to her softly as I went to go lay down beside her. I turned off the lights and she rested her head on my chest like it was the most natural thing in the world. I stiffened but it didn't bother her or even make her move away. She just stayed there and fell asleep. When I was sure she was asleep I passed my hand through her hair and just stared at the ceiling in a comfortable silence. I was the most comfortable I think I'd ever been in my life.

_Something spectacular happened in that moment. I didn't even realize how important it was until this day. I was strumming my hand through her hair and then it happened. _

"The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight. Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time" I sang softly. Coming up with lyrics at the top of my head.

_It wasn't a song. There wasn't even a hook or a chorus but they were words that I sang. That I put together for myself. It was the first time in a long time I didn't write a song that I knew Jasper would sing and look good for his image. No. Those lyrics were my first lyrics in a long time… and I now know that they were because of her. _

-Morning-

I woke up the next morning and Bella wasn't in the bed but pacing as she spoke on the phone softly. The curtains that were open when we went to bed were now closed.

"Dad…. I can't tell you… I just-

*Screaming*

"No daddy… just know that I need to do this…. No that's ridiculous I just met him… don't believe what you read in the magazines just talk to me…. And don't tell mom you spoke to me…. You know she's not worried about me just about how I'll look….. NO! I don't want to talk to Jake." She said I sat up at that part. She looked at me. "I don't know when I'm coming back to New York but I'll come on my own terms… just know that I'm ok. I know this doesn't make much sense right now but it will daddy." She promised him softly turning away from me as she wiped a tear away. After hanging up the phone on her dad she turned to look at me in her robe. Her hair falling in her face.

"There's tons of paparazzo's outside they tracked us." She said softly.

"It's ok I know a route to take where they won't follow us." I informed her. She just and sat on the bed. I touched her shoulder and she jerked away from me in fear and I pulled my hand back.

"I'm sorry-

"No it's ok I… should know that not every man who touches me wants to hurt me." She said softly getting up and walking into the bathroom quickly. I touched my face with a deep sigh at how many deep rooted problems this woman may have deep within her mind because of her asshole fiance. I grunted and put on the T.V. I don't know how fast The Swan family's PR people worked on a regular basis but they worked fast as the whole conversation that Bella just had with her father was being talked about on the gossip channel. I put the volume up.

"Sources close to the Swan family say that they have spoken to Bella and that the runaway bride is just requesting time and space while she figures everything out. Sources say she has yet to speak to the groom she left at the alter Jacob black who says he'll give her as much time as she needs. He just wants to get to the bottom of this. He just wants her to come home."

I rolled my eyes and turned the television off before I went over to the curtain and cracked it open only to see a bunch of paparazzo's. I closed it quickly. I started to get dressed and when I was all dressed, Bella came out with huge sunglasses on ready to go.

"Ok let's get this over with." She said as we went to go checkout, but then unlike when we entered we took the back exit with the help of the motel security and no one followed us as we zoomed down the highway. She sighed as she passed her hand through her hair.

"It's going to be ok Bella I promise." I said to her softly.

"I don't know when my life became this mess for tabloids to play with. My dad wants to kill me my mom is drinking wine by the gallon. Jacob… Jacob's probably using our condo walls for target practice on my face." She said with a grunt. I cringed at her last statement.

"Look we'll be at your sister's house later tonight. After that you can take it from there." I promised her. She just nodded her head as she blew air in a brown paper bag. I had no idea where she got that from.

*Midnight*

"Be careful Rosalie has dogs." Bella whispered as we broke into her sister's backyard just in case paparazzo followed us and were in the front. I immediately was on alert and was on the lookout for these crazy dogs she spoke of. Bella banged on the back door and a man came out swinging a baseball bat in his underwear and Bella started shrieking while I tried to avoid dogs yelling my lungs off.

"Edward calm the fuck down it's me!"

"Me who!?"

"BELLA YOU JACKASS!" She yelled and he turned the back light on and squinted looking at his sister in law. When he realized it was her he put the bat down/

"Bella oh my god." He said pulling her into a hug. Just then a blonde woman in huge white robe came padding in her house slippers to see what the commotion was all about.

"Bella." She said looking at her sister pulling her into her arms. "What are you doing here?" She asked muffled by the hug.

"Have you not been watching the gossip channels?" Bella asked and Rosalie looked at her sister confused shaking her head no. That was when Rosalie caught site of me and looked at her sister.

"Not that I'm complaining but why is Emmett Cullen standing in my backyard?" She asked. Bella looked back at me and then at her sister again.

"It's a long story." Is all Bella said before Rosalie ushered all of us inside. After we were settled in their lavish kitchen with steaming cups of coffee and mindless chit chat, the conversation began to be more informative.

"So you just ran out away from Jacob." Rosalie said her beautiful face contorted in an amused expression. Bella sighed and Edward snickered.

"That's worse then what you did." He responded.

"You were the pool boy. Nothing I do can be that bad." Bella said like a true bratty little sister. Rosalie laughed and Edward flipped her off.

"Well what are you going to do it's only a matter of time before mom sends her Botox army here to come get you." Rosalie said.

"I don't want to go back to New York to stay I need to be away from there."

"Well you can stay here for as long as you need sweetie." Rosalie said going over to Bella and rubbing her shoulder. Edward just stared at me as I awkwardly sat in the kitchen and then spoke.

"Now don't get me wrong this is nothing against you… But how exactly did an ex award winning singer get involved in this."

"I hopped into Emmett's car when I ran away." Bella answered and Rosalie laughed. I shrugged and Edward shook his head amused.

"Dada?" Said a quiet voice we all looked to see a little boy rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Jack." Edward said softly picking up his son. He confusedly looked around the room and when he saw Bella he smiled.

"Aunty Bell Bell."

"Hey Jack Jack." Bella said going and taking the boy from Edward's arms and kissing his face.

"I think it's best if we all just went to bed for now." Rosalie said ushering us all into guest bedrooms. That night as I slept alone in the guest bedroom I knew that I was in trouble.

_It was then that I realized that I liked the way it felt when Bella was asleep beside me. _

**Next morning**

"You can't just barge in here like you own the place!" Shrieked the voice of Rosalie. I rubbed my eyes and went downstairs to See Rosalie blocking the staircase and Rene Swan in all of her fancy Botox glory at the bottom of the steps.

"Rosalie Anabella Swan I am not here to argue with you I need to speak to your sister-

"It's Mason. And Bella doesn't want to talk to you. In fact when she spoke to dad she told him specifically that she didn't want to talk to you."

"I will not be talked to like this. Rosalie go get your sister right now. I am bringing her home."

"Over my dead body."

"Rose." Edward said entering the room hearing the commotion. "Come on lets all calm down." He said softly.

"Don't tell me what to do pool boy.!" Rene shrieked.

"It's always nice to see you Rene." Edward said sarcastically touching the bridge of his nose. Just then Bella's dad and Jacob's parents came in from the front door and Rosalie put her hands up in frustration.

"You brought them really?" Rosalie grunted. Bella took this time to enter the room with Jack Jack on her hip. She put him down and Edward silently told him to go to his room. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she was in her pajamas.

"Bella!" Charlie and Rene exclaimed running to their daughters' side.

"Hi dad… mom."

"Bella what Is all of this nonsense. Tell us on the way Jacob is willing to forget this whole thing ever happened." Said Billy black.

"Oh I'll bet." Rosalie said starkly from the step she was standing on.

"Come on Bella. If you're not ready it's ok we can move the wedding to next year ok. Come on lets come home. Say goodbye to your sister."

"Mom." Bella said softly pulling her hands from her mothers' grasp and going to stand beside Rosalie. "I'm not getting married to Jake next year."

"That's fine honey whenever you're ready."

"I'm not marrying Jake ever." Bella said softly. The Black's gasped and I smiled at her new found courage.

"Bella what brought this on. You and Jacob are perfect for each other." Said Jacob's mother. I got green with envy at the statement but decided to stay unknown.

"I-

Bella started.

"Come on Bella… tell them… tell them why you won't ever marry Jacob Black." Rosalie said looking down at her little sister. Bella's eyes filled with tears and then she spoke.

"Dad he hits me." Bella forced out. Rene froze.

"What!" She yelled.

"Oh my God." Charlie said softly.

"Remember at Rope Paul's charity event I didn't go because I twisted my arm." Bella explained. "Or when you saw the bruise on my leg at the horse races or-

"Stop it!" Charlie said softly wiping his daughters tears away.

"I knew he had a tempter I just-

Said Jacob's mother.

"You knew he had a temper!" Rene yelled at Jacob's mother. Softly pulling Bella into her arms.

"He beat my baby girl. And you knew!" She yelled.

"I didn't know!... Jacob was always easily angered. We thought he was handling his anger better since… the engagement." She explained and Rene held Bella.

"Honey you can stay at the house In Bora Bora, or the Hamptons or the house in Spain you can go wherever you want to lay low until you come back home." Rene said softly to her daughter. Bella bit her lip.

"Actually mom I won't be coming back to New York cause I'll be in Europe." She said softly. My ears perked up at that. I kind of smiled a little to myself.

"What?" Rene said.

"I'm going to be with Emmett on the European tour with Jasper." Bella said. Rosalie smirked.

"Running away with the band…. Now I know that for sure is worse than I did." She said

**Merry Christmas guys. Hope you enjoyed. Tell me your thoughts. **


End file.
